<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Again by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652059">Home Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Disaster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years ago, she left to salvage her career, and start over. Now, after the death of her mother and brother, Erin Lindsay returns to Chicago, her friends and family, and the man she loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect Disaster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Chicago PD<br/>
Title: Home Again<br/>
Characters: Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead<br/>
Pairing: Jay x Erin<br/>
Rating/Warnings: PG. Canon Divergence, Character Death, Future Fic, Het.<br/>
Summary: 3 years ago, she left to salvage her career, and start over. Now, after the death of her mother and brother, Erin Lindsay returns to Chicago, her friends and family, and the man she loved.<br/>
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.<br/>
Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or anything you recognize, and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.<br/>
Words: 148 without title and ending.</p><p>Perfect Disaster Drabble Series: Home Again (1/30)</p><p>She was seated in the front of the church. Hank was to her left, and Kim to her right.</p><p>Erin knew they were trying to support her, and she was grateful.</p><p>She had been back in Chicago for three days and had come home for Bunny and Teddy's funerals.</p><p>When the funerals ended, she wiped her eyes and stood. She looked up and hazel eyes met green ones, as she took in the sight of Jay.</p><p>Her former partner and the man she loved. She could see in his eyes, the concern he had for her. </p><p>Erin stood rooted to the spot, when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. It was like being home again. </p><p>Jay had always made her feel safe. Loved. She had missed that. But most of all, she had missed him, the thought came to her as she clung to him and forced back sobs.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>